Fallen Irrevocably So
by LunarEclipse17
Summary: He did not expect this. How could he possibly? He arrived at Wisteria Lane to begin his damaged life anew. But her unwavering gaze haunted him day and night, and the smile that glowed upon her face exhibited admiration, and perhaps...love? Eddie oneshot


**Author's Note: To my readers who are wondering if I will continue my Dark Knight fanfic, please visit my profile for a brief explanation (And I am going to continue!)**

**So...I am a HUGE fan of Desperate Housewives!!! And last Sunday, I had a dream about writing this story (but couldn't do anything about it because exams were coming up). I hope you will enjoy it! **

**Thank you so much for reading!!**

When he first received the generous invitation to take up residence with the Scavos, Eddie Orlofsky seized at the prospect of having a normal existence. Far too long had he endured the mockery and cruel disposition of the woman who, by the laws of nature, was required to love and care for her own flesh and blood unconditionally. Far too long had he been trapped in the confines of the desolate and dilapidated house, vaguely recalling it once well-kept appearance all those years ago. If warmth and kindness ever resided, it was all but a distant memory.

At long last, he could break free from the monstrosity of the life he reluctantly came to accept. Perhaps this was his chance to redeem himself, and finally come to peace with God and the world. He made a vow to our Infinite Creator that he would discontinue his old ways, and never inflict harm upon another woman.

That being said, Eddie Orlofsky was a weak individual. At any display of kindness shown by the opposite sex, he grew weak at the knees and his heart pounded relentlessly with want and desire.

And _she_ was the first who had ever truly been kind to him.

True, there once was Mary Alice Young who kept a watchful eye if the three ever happened to cross paths. But Eddie's mother seemed genuinely intimidated by Wisteria Lane's respected neighbor, therefore she put on a façade of affection whenever in Mary Alice's presence, until the suspicious eyes withdrew. However, the very woman who first witnessed the abuse inflicted upon Eddie never did anything to intervene, though she made occasional threats to contact social services anytime she detected something amiss, threats that never followed through.

The week in which he frequently visited Gabrielle Solis, young Eddie found he was indeed attracted to glamorous, seemingly perfect women. Eventually, he came to realize that those types of women treated him like scum, laughing viciously at his attempts to seduce them, much like his encounters with the prostitute and Irena. And although Gabrielle never emitted a single, callous snicker, she did treat Eddie as though he were her servant. She flipped through her fashion magazines lazily as he unpacked countless boxes containing her valuable possessions. Gabrielle was not too keen to risk aching her sensitive muscles when she had someone willing to do it for her. Better yet, her social needs were met at the admiration of her own personal lackey because she was too pathetically narcissistic to accept the considerable offers of friendship from fellow neighbors.

But not _her_. No one admired him as much as she seemed to. She never tore away from his gaze nor gave the slightest of flinches whenever he came into close proximity of her. In that respect, she greatly resembled Susan.

The day Susan clasped his hand and drew herself ever so close to him, Eddie believed he finally felt the love he had spent all his years tirelessly searching for. But any hopes and dreams for a future with Susan shattered to his dismay a few short hours before her blissful wedding to Mike Delfino. Seeing her face flushed with happiness as she danced around in that dress caused a surge of anger Eddie had never before experienced. How dare she toy with his fragile heart? How dare she laugh dismissively at his generous offer for what he perceived to be a better life?

She needed to be punished. If Eddie Orlofsky did not deserve to have Susan for his own, no one, not even _Mike Delfino_ could claim her.

But the near fatal attack on Julie changed his ill feelings toward Susan. Seeing her weep in despair for her only daughter triggered a new understanding. Susan was not a heartless creature. The love she carried was so deep and pure that even Eddie could be moved by its strength. He was foolish to believe Susan would never again fall for Mike. They were destined to be together until the end of time.

However, mistaking Julie for her mother did not change his tormented heart in the ways of disciplining those who maliciously denied him. He needed to be careful as to not hurt the innocent.

And his newest infatuation certainly radiated innocence. Terribly so. Her soft, golden hair swayed within reach of his touch when she bent over, laughing heartily at his latest joke. Those unearthly eyes gleamed with an undeniable kindness he had never before known.

So unlike Bree, who had eyed him with pity when she discovered his fondness for Danielle. All he wanted was to be loved, was that too much to ask for?

Bree said he needed to find someone who would gladly say yes. And from that day forward, he pleaded with those who he believed could love him. At each taunting refusal, with the one exception that terrible night, Eddie made sure they experienced the pain he felt at their rejection.

This time, Eddie was sure, so positively sure that this particular one would say yes. Why wouldn't she? He knew she felt passion for him. He himself took notice to a slight tingle from her petite, warm hand as she congratulated him on his win against her in a game of chess.

Her mother watched with a small smile upon her face. Much to the contrary of her eyes, which held worry. Understandably so, he did lash out angrily at one of her sons. But she need not worry. Because of his certainty for his shared feelings, Eddie would never harm a hair on her daughter's golden head.

Yes, Eddie Orlofsky had fallen irrevocably so, for none other than young, unknowing Penny Scavo.

**So who's pumped for tonight's episode??? Because I so am!! XD**

******Happy Mother's Day to our favorite housewives, and to every mother out there!**  



End file.
